


Milkshakes, takeouts and chop sueys, oh my.

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, debriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tricksters love sweet food. Hunters... not so much.





	Milkshakes, takeouts and chop sueys, oh my.

It hadn’t even been a week since this started but Dean was already losing his mind. 

First it had been the sausages, smudged with nutella. But only because they were aside the pancakes and not by themselves, Dean concluded, so he allowed for that one to slip.

Next day it had been the chicken wings with barbecue sauce, a tad bit too sweet for their own good, but edible. 

Then came the takeout hamburgers that had obviously been angelically tampered with to be filled with teriyaki sauce instead of ketchup.

After that, he only passed up the slight of overly sweet and sour sauce on the vegetarian burritos because he had been bitter with Sam for picking up such an awful meal for the both of them.

And the day afterwards he had just been too tired to argue about the messed up chop-suey even when he had definitely logged it into the ‘to bring up on an argument’ tab in his brain.

He wasn’t truly ready to start talking about the strawberry milkshake he had received instead of the beer he asked for at the diner the following night.

But now, right now, he had finally snapped. 

-GODDAMNIT GABRIEL WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS!?

-”French sunny side up toasts, made them up myself.” snickered the Trickster, full of self praise.

All Sam did was sigh and start to eat before any of the parties involved in the fight decide to flip the table, probably in a quite literal way. Cas standing by their side, just in case he had to protect the Winchesters from any kind of magical retaliation his brother might pull.

-I don’t give a damn about how you call them! What I want to know is why the heck you decided it would be fun to _choke my bacon in maple syrup_!

-Aw, come on Bean, it tastes like heaven! Just give a try! I know you like sweet stuff.

Dean fought hard against his instinct to punch the archangel on the face, one for wiggling his eyebrows at him in that unnerving manner and two, for giving him that pet name. He had already confronted him about that a dozen times.

-I don’t want to taste it! I’m done with all your fucking sweet stuff! I want salty shit that’s not covered in caramel sauce! Savoury food should stay that way so Stop. Messing. With. It!

For a second Gabriel seemed genuinely confronted while Dean towered close in front of him with a finger tapping hard on his chest in an attempt of intimidation and then the unimaginable happened. In a manner that would’ve been too fast for a normal human being, Gabriel grabbed Dean’s head and pulled him towards himself, closing the gap between their mouths. 

Dean tried to fight him at first but Gabriel was far stronger, pushing him against the wall. They fell into some struggling until the hunter was forced to open his mouth for the archangel, who immediately took the chance to insert his tongue. A flood of electricity crashed through Dean’s mind making him lose any concept of logic, the only thing grounding him to the moment was listening to a couple of low carnal grunts that he couldn’t tell who of the both of them had done. Suddenly, he heard a clear clunk of cutlery over a plate, Sam’s plate to be precise about it and his face flushed bright red in embarrassment. He’d never hear the end of it.

After whoever knew how much time, Gabriel pulled back with a dilated and predating look on his eyes that gave Dean chills through his spine.

-See? I knew you liked sweet stuff.


End file.
